In the field of illumination and in particular in the field of automotive front lighting it is generally known to use light emitting diodes as light sources due to their low power consumption and long lifetime compared to standard filament-based light sources. In order to reduce the size of the lighting devices in general and in order to increase the light emission of lighting devices having LEDs as light sources, the feature size of the light emitting diodes and the corresponding packages is continuously reduced while the power consumption of the LEDs remains constant. Hence, the power density of the light emitting diodes increases and more heat is dissipated by smaller light emitting diode devices and/or light emitting diode packages. This results in a continuously increasing demand for small feature sizes and improved power dissipation properties. This in turn increases the technical effort and the costs of packages and substrates, wherein e.g. ceramics have to be used.
In order to increase the power dissipation of integrated circuits or light emitting diodes, JP 2011-108998 A proposes to connect a backside of an integrated circuit or a light emitting diode laminar to a metal lead frame for dissipating the electrical power, wherein the integrated circuit device or the light emitting diode is connected at the front side by means of wire bonding. The disadvantage of this package concept is that the technical effort of the wire bonding is increased and the size of the light emitting surface is reduced due to the electrical contact pads at the front surface of the electrical device.
US 2004/0245591 discloses a mounting assembly for mounting and connecting an electrical device, in particular a light emitting diode. The mounting assembly comprises a mounting element with two metal layers. The electrical device may be mounted at the top surface of the mounting element, in particular on the top surfaces of the two metal layers, providing electrical and thermal contact between the electrical device and the mounting element. The mounting assembly does not provide for the heat dissipation by and the electric supply to the mounting element.